El Secreto de Amor
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: Una chica acptara su pasado y su fururo? Historia de Amor de 2 vampiros destinados a estar juntos y si se parece a la vida real es pura coincidencia. Pesimo sumary


Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation, esta historia es ficticia, no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales, como tampoco sus sentimientos, solo los de mi adorado Taichi *.*

***************************************************

Esta historia trata de vampiros, en el cual una chica podrá aceptar su pasado y su futuro.

**EL SECRETO DE AMOR**

Historia de amor de 2 vampiros destinados a estar juntos.

**La llegada a una nueva vida.- Capitulo 1**

En un pueblo cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. En una noche de lluvia llego una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel, a una casa escalofriante y vieja para su gusto. De pronto sintió un escalofrío y oyó cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Mimi…mimi.-La voz se oía una y otra vez. La voz era aguda y tierna a la vez, en vez de asustarla le agrado. Al poco rato dejo de decir su nombre y la chica de nombre Mimi se fue a dormir.

_______________

Al otro día, en su primer día de clases, escucho una voz un poco parecida a la de anoche, nada más que era un poco grave pero seguía siendo igual de tierna, la cual provenía de un chico de cabellos chocolatosos.

Mimi se acerco a aquel chico y le hablo muy cortésmente ¬_¬

¡Hola!.-Dijo Mimi muy entusiasmada.

¡Hola!.-Dijo aquel chico

¿Cómo te llamas?.-Pregunto muy curiosa Mimi.

Me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero me puedes decir Tai-hizo una pausa-y…tu?.- Pregunto tímido.

Yo me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.- Respondió Cortésmente la chica.

Eres nueva…verdad?.- Pregunto muy curioso Tai.

Si.- Respondió Mimi.

Ah…y ¿En donde vives?.- _La verdad la conversación se estaba poniendo muy entretenida. Pensó Mimi_

En la Colina del Diablo y tu?.- Volvió a decir la chica.-_por dios que guapo esta, pensó la chica._

Igual, solo que vivo muy lejos de las otras casas.- Respondió.- _A si que es ella, penso el castaño_

Mimi pensando que lo podría ayudar porque el era como decirlo su primer "amigo", cuando algo los interrumpió la campana de clases (N/A: Si lo se eso siempre le pasa a los adolescentes como yo). A si que la joven pensó que sería para la próxima vez.

Y para su buena suerte le toco en el mismo salón que a aquel castaño (_Ah…que padre me toco en el mismo salón que el)_

_______________

Pasando las clases, todos estaban muy felices al saber que ya terminaban las clases (N/a: Y a quien no?) y fue cuando tocaron para irse a sus casas. Mimi busco con la mirada a Tai , pero para su mala suerte no lo encontró por ningún lado del salón. (N/A: Que mala suerte no lo creen?)

________________

Al día siguiente Mimi, encontró al castaño a fuera de su casa esperándola (N/A: Que afortunada ya quisiera que me pasara algo así) bueno y la esperaba con una mirada muy cariñosa para que fueran juntos a la escuela (N/A: Pero en un momento así ¿Quién piensa en la escuela, yo no ¬¬ si me pasara?

En el camino Tai le tomo la mano a la Tachikawa y ella simplemente se sonrojo, al percatarse de eso ella, volteo hacia otro lado.

_Pero hay un secreto que nadie sabía aquel muchacho guapo, talentoso, inteligente y bueno para los deportes (N/A: Creo que cambiaron a Tai por otro o apoco no? xD) el era un vampiro sangre pura que bueno para así decirlo el tenia un poco de sed. Fue por el cual el sintió un deseo de beber a aquel hermoso cuello el cual estaba viendo._

Bueno, pero en fin legaron a la Escuela en un santiamén. Tai estuvo pensando en Mimi y viendo como le propondría invitarla a una fiesta en su casa (que era nada más y nada menos que como los cuentos de terror un castillo lúgubre y creo que también como en una colina, pero a la vez esta casa es algo que no han tenido las demás, algo que hace ver que de fuera se vea así, pero por dentro hay un hermoso jardín, y una casa simplemente sensacional.).

Bueno continuemos, ya en la hora del recreo no se separo ningún minuto de la castaña, porque nunca jamás en su vida como vampiro había sentido algo como lo que siente por ella (claro a eso como lo llamamos eso no será que ¿te gusta? O amor verdadero? ¬¬, eso solo lo sabrás tu)

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Esta bien eso solo lo sabrá Tai, talvez Mimi sienta lo mismo, pero por favor no se lo pierdan dejen comentarios como decirlo va a ver un poco de Michi, Sorato, Taiora y Mimato, así que no se lo pierdan. Aquí les dejo unas preguntas para que se enteren de un poco de lo que va a pasar en el 2do. Capi.

-¿Mimi, Aceptara ir a la fiesta de Tai?

-¿quién será el chico llamado Yamato?

-También ¿Quién es Sora?

Y no se lo pierdan lis, va a estar mas padre.


End file.
